Burittsuai
Burittsuai (ブリッツアイ, lit. Blitz Eye) is a Kekkei Genkai and a Dojutsu used by members of the Kazuki Clan. Burittsuai involves manipulating and re-directing lightning jutsu, or real lightning, with the eye alone, increasing the speed at which the lightning can travel through visual input. In terms of appearance, the eye being used appears completely yellow, with the iris appearing in the shape akin to that of a black Triskelion. Unlike other Dojutsu - notably the Sharingan - the Burittsuai does not allow one to see Chakra; the only ability given being the ability to re-direct lightning, usually increasing the speed by upwards of twice that of its regular speed. In terms of applications, this limits the overall usefulness of the Dojutsu itself, though its invaluable to the predominately lightning-attuned Kazuki Clan (グレークラン, Kazuki Kuran). mom Stages One similarity the Burittsuai does share with the Sharingan is that it exists as stages depending on the individual users current level of mastery. However, one unique aspect is that not all members of the Kazuki Clan will be able to master the Kekkei Genkai through training, as genetics play an important part in the users inherent skill and pre-disposed ability; making their parentage an important factor also. Some will be able to reach the pinnacle of Burittsuai mastery, while others may struggle to reach the second stage. Stage 1 Stage one, better known as the Immature Blitz, (未熟ブリッツ, Mijuku Burittsu) is the first stage that all members of the Kazuki Clan can use, regardless of inherent skill; because every child born unto the Clan have access to this particular stage. Stage one only effects a single eye - usually the users strongest, vision-wise - appearing with completely yellow scelera and a black colored iris shaped like that of a Triskelion. As a result of only one eye being effected, the overall usefulness of the Burittsuai is limited. For example, Takeo Kazuki's dominant eye is his right, meaning he has a slight blind spot in regards to lightning direction towards his left-hand side before he developed the Second Stage. Stage 2 Stage two, better known as the Mature Blitz, (中高年ブリッツ, Chūkōnen Burittsu) is the second stage and most well-known among the Kazuki Clan. While some are unable to reach this stage due to genetic reasons, the majority do in fact reach this level of usage. In terms of appearance, the eye remains identical to the first stage, only the Burittsuai now effects both eyes - not just one. This gives the wielder no blind spots in terms of vision and allows them to double the speed at which their lightning release jutsu's move at when utilized. Kyūseishu Kazuki has tremendous skill in this particular stage of the Burittsuai, as his father was a member of the Kazuki Clan and one of its greatest users before his unexpected death. Stage 3 Stage three, known strictly as the Kesshō Burittsu (決勝ブリッツ, Final Blitz), is the third and final stage of the Burittsuai, achieved only twice in the clans entire history - the original founder and Kyūseishu Kazuki. The third stage is notoriously difficult to obtain, mainly due to the near-fatal method one needs to go about doing it. One must survive being struck by a bolt of lightning, with this near-death experience at the hands of the element they control so easily sparking the stage's activation. So rarely has it been gained in the past because of the doubtful odds of one surviving, with Gray being the first since the founder of the Kazuki Clan and even then it was through sheer accident because no records exist within the Kazuki Clan. Aside from the lightning release usually present in the Kazuki Clan, users of the Kesshō Burittsu also gain greater control over the . The eye takes the form of a double Triskelion with six legs in each eye. It also allows the user to see Chakra aligned with the lightning element, allowing one to copy lightning-based Jutsu, as long as it isn't given under the effects of other Kekkei Genkai. Also due to unique Dojutsu techniques achieved through the acquirement of the third stage, tunnel vision is completely bypassed, enabling for enhanced lightning Jutsu that have been known to surpass that of the Swift Release in speed. The Kesshō Burittsu also grants its user four additional Jutsu the moment it is activated, though training is required to utilize them fully and master them. These Dojutsu are: *Kesshō Burittsu: Light Step *Kesshō Burittsu: Heavenly Bolt *Kesshō Burittsu: High Voltage *Kesshō Burittsu: Living Lightning Derived Jutsu *Burittsuai: Art of Redirection *Burittsuai: Lightning Strike *Burittsuai: Zōdai Known Users *'Kyūseishu Kazuki' *'Takeo Kazuki' *Tekka Kazuki *'Miyuki Kazuki' *'Kōrudo Kazuki' *'Zachary Kazuki' Behind the Scenes The name was inspired somewhat by the term Blitzkrieg. Category:Garet Strife Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Dojutsu